


Is Someone Teaching these Crows to Steal?

by thisworthierking



Series: Crow Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, crows stealing shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisworthierking/pseuds/thisworthierking
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures when a crow steals your transit pass.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: Crow Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779949
Kudos: 50





	Is Someone Teaching these Crows to Steal?

You heaved a sigh of relief as you left the library building, you had finally finished your essay and now you could head home and just relax for the rest of the day, or, you could stop by the volleyball gym and watch a bit of their practice. Though if you did that and your friends spotted you, they would no doubt tease you about the crush you had on one of the players, and knowing them, they were sure to be watching the practice.

With that in mind you made the decision to just head home, the path to the train station would take you by the volleyball gym, so maybe you could sneak a brief look and see how they were doing.

While walking you took out you wallet, double checking that your transit pass was in it. You quickly took it out to make sure that you had enough money on it, when it was suddenly snatched out of your hands.

Whipping around, ready to lay into whoever had suddenly grabbed your pass, you found yourself confused by the lack of people, who had taken it? Scanning the area your eyes landed on a crow sitting a few feet away, pecking at a plastic card that it had laid out on the ground in front of it.

Recognizing the piece of plastic as your transit pass you lunged for it, but the crow was quicker, hastily picking up the card and flying off with it. You had only a moment to consider your next action, did you chase it and try to get the card back? Or call your parents and deal with the scolding that would no doubt follow your admission that you had lost your transit pass (again).

With both options laid out before you, you knew what you had to do and hastily took off after the crow, yelling for it to drop your transit pass.

So caught up in the chase you didn’t even realise that the volley ball team had stepped out of the gym for a brief break, nor did you notice that you had gained the attention of the entire team, who watched you give chase to something they couldn’t quite see. Most simply shrugged it off and headed back into practice, but a few lingered, trying to see what exactly was happening before they too were called back into practice.

Unaware of the stares you let out a triumphant cry when you tracked the crow back to it’s nest, a tree a couple hundred metres away from the doors of the volleyball gym.

Your feelings of triumph however, only lasted for a few brief moments before you realised that you would need to get up to the bird’s nest, high up in the tree.

You were unsure how exactly to get up to it, there wasn’t many branches close to the ground and you had serious doubts about the ability of the lower branches to bear your weight. And you couldn’t exactly climb up with nothing to hang onto, so you set about trying to find something that you could use to boost you up higher, at least to where the thicker branches started.

Your eyes settled on a trash can a few metres away from you, and, while keeping an eye on the crow, you made your way over to the bin, sending up a silent prayer that it wasn’t one of the ones bolted to the ground. You were delighted to see that it was in fact not bolted to the ground, so you were free to move it, you were less than thrilled to discover that it was a somewhat flimsy plastic bin that you were unsure would be able to hold your weight.

Not seeing any other options you quickly brought the bin over to the tree, positioning it so that you would be able to grab onto the higher branches with ease. It may not have been a perfect plan, but it was the best you could come up with, so you gave yourself a quick pep talk before mustering the courage to climb onto the trash bin.

It was when you went to step up onto the bin that you realised a new issue, you were about to try and climb a tree, in a skirt, if anyone walked by while you were climbing they’d be able to see your underwear! But you also knew that it was late and there was very few people on school grounds still, so you would likely be fine, you’d just have to do it quickly.

And so you began your precarious climb, carefully hoisting yourself onto the plastic bin, wincing as you felt it flex and move beneath you. You took a tentative step towards the tree, mindful of the edge of the bin, and managed to grab a hold of a branch. You tested the strength of the branch and found that it bent too easily, but spotted a branch close to it that should be able to hold your weight, at least for as long as you needed it to.

Holding the flimsy branch in one hand you slowly inched your way to the edge of the bin, reaching for the further branch with your free hand. You were close, it was almost within your reach -

“Is there a particular reason you’re trying to climb that tree?”

The sudden voice startled you out of your reverie, causing you to lose your balance and slip off the bin. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for the impact with the pavement, only to find that it never came.

You slowly opened your eyes to see an arm wrapped firmly around your midsection, preventing you from falling. You turned you head to thank them for catching you, but the words caught in your throat when you saw who it was, third year middle blocker, Matsukawa Issei, the guy you had the biggest crush on, was currently holding you in his (rather muscular) arms. Just the realisation of who was holding you had you blushing and scrambling out of his hold.

“Ah, sorry, thank you for catching me.” You quickly bowed to him before realising that all the commotion from you falling may have disturbed the crow. A quick look up the tree revealed it still there, sitting it it’s nest, silently mocking your attempt at getting back your transit pass.

“No worries, sorry that I scared you.” He sent you a soft smile, before following your gaze up the tree.

“Did the bird do something? Or is there something else in the tree that you’re after?” He let go of your waist so that you could turn to face him. “Or do you just like climbing trees late at night?” He chuckled a bit at his joke before turning his attention to you, waiting for your answer.

“Ah, well, it’s a bit embarrassing,” You brought a hand up to rub at the back of your neck, soothing your nerves, eyes trained on the ground, avoiding his gaze. “but well, the crow took my transit pass, and I already lost two this semester, so my parent’s will kill me if I lose this one as well.”

“That sucks, have you tried to bribe it with anything to get it out of the nest before climbing up? You wouldn’t want to climb all the way there just to get attacked by it.”

You looked up at him, surprised, truthfully the thought of the crow attacking you when you got up the tree hadn’t even crossed your mind, nor had the thought to attempt to bribe it with something.

“I haven’t, I didn’t think of that, what do you even give to a crow as a bribe?”

“Shiny things, scrap of tinfoil, candy wrapper, coins, stuff like that.” He shot you a grin, “Any acceptable crow offerings in your pockets?”

A quick search of your pockets and your bag revealed that no, you did not have any acceptable offerings for the crow. You shot Matsukawa a pleading look, hoping that perhaps he had something that could be used to barter with the crow.

He searched his pockets, which unfortunately yielded nothing to his efforts, when he came up empty he told you to stay put before taking off in the direction of the school building. You looked after where he went, curiosity painting your features, where was he going?

He returned shortly, a chocolate bar held in one hand, and a grin on his face.

“They hadn’t locked the teacher’s lounge yet, so I was able to get this from the vending machine,” As he spoke he quickly unwrapped the chocolate bar, “here you hold this,” he handed you the unwrapped chocolate bar, “And we’ll see if your little friend is interested in the wrapper.”

At first it seemed like it wasn’t going to work, the crow simply ignored the two of you, but then the wrapper picked up a bit of light and the crow was quickly leaving the nest, eager to investigate the new object.

Your eyes were glued on the nest, and to your delight you noticed that the crow’s sudden departure had dislodged the card which tumbled out of the tree, landing not far from you on the pavement.

You quickly race over to the card scooping it up gratefully. You turn to Matsukawa to thank him, a huge smile on your face. He smiles back, and you give him back the chocolate bar.

“Thank you so much for your help, I don’t know how long it would have taken me to get it back by myself.”

“No problem, here,” He broke the chocolate bar in half, passing a piece to you.

You smile at him, taking a bite of the bar.

“Besides, I’m just happy that I was able to help out someone as cute as you.”

You had been wholly unprepared for that comment and accidentally choked on the chocolate. Turning into a blushing, stuttering mess, you hastily made excuses to leave.

You had barely made it a few steps away before you heard him call out to you.

“Wait, I didn’t even get your name.”

Turning slightly back towards him you called back, “It’s [y/n]”

“Alright [y/n], I’ll see you tomorrow, and try not to get robbed by anymore crows.”

A furious blush adorning your features you turned away, heading home for the day, unsure of whether you were dreading tomorrow, or looking forward to it.


End file.
